Chuck Bass gets Scrooged
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Takes place right after Chuck and Blair breakup after the hotel incident. Chuck is visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chuck Bass gets Scrooged  
Pairing: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: T  
Summary: Takes place right after Chuck and Blair breakup after the hotel incident. Chuck is visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!**

Christmas time I had never really meant anything to Chuck Bass considering his father detested the holidays and never did anything special until he married Lily and even then he had not stuck around to spend time with the kids, instead he took Lily to the Caribbean for a month. Anyways, Christmas had never been anything special for the only son of Bart Bass and this year would be no different; in fact it was probably going to be worse since Blair absolutely hated him because of the whole fiasco with Jack. Nate had offered to cancel the plans he'd made with his family, but Chuck had told him to go and that he would be fine alone with a bottle of champagne and some spiked egg nog. His plan was to get so thrashed that he slept through the entire Christmas season. So far his plan was working considering how close he was to passing out.

He could hear carolers outside trying to lift up the spirit of the holiday, but he did not want nor did he need any Christmas spirit and that's why he covered his head with a pillow. Maybe if he was lucky he would end up suffocating himself. Even though he had never been particularly fond of the holidays, Blair adored Christmas and she always made sure to try and make them special for Chuck while they were dating. That was probably going to be the toughest this year, not having Blair with him, but he knew it was his fault even though he wished with all his heart he could blame it his uncle Jack, but also knowing deep down it was on him. Chuck had been given a choice, his hotel or Blair and he had chosen to hand over Blair. He could have told her what was going on and she would've helped him, yet he had chosen to give Jack Blair. He chose to give up the love of his life for his job which was something his father would have done had he still been around. Chuck wondered if that made him worse than his father because at least Bart admitted what a bastard he was when still alive.

"What on earth are doing in bed at three in the afternoon Chuck?" Serena, at least she looked like Serena, appeared next to his bed out of thin air. "I cannot believe you are wasting such a wonderful day! Come, come, we have lots to do and not a lot of time to get it done in. I am on a schedule and do not have time to waste."

"Serena?" Chuck sat up after pulling the pillow from over his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Did Blair send you to check on me? If so then I suppose it is progress considering the fact she did not care if I lived or died yesterday."

The blonde smiled before bursting in to a fit of giggles. "I'm not Serena silly. I am the ghost of Christmas past. I took this form in order for you to be able to relate to easier. If you want I could change in to a different form."

The playboy billionaire shook his head. "Well at least you didn't come to me in the form of my father though you could have come in the form of a call girl, I guarantee you would've gotten my attention then. Have you started the celebrating a little early S? Look, make yourself some coffee, sober up, sleep it off on my couch, and we can talk about this in the morning alright?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" She mumbled before moving to stand next to him and reaching out with her hand to wrap it around his wrist. "You may want to close your eyes because if you are not used to traveling to the past you are likely to get dizzy or vomit and you have on such a lovely suit, it would be a real shame to ruin it with puke."

Chuck had no time to respond because in the next second he felt as if his inside were being dragged down to his toes and his breathe had been sucked right out of him. The dim lights of his room started to swirl around and soon everything had blended together in a mess of colors and textures. Once everything had stopped moving he took a look around and realized they were standing in front of one of the many hotels his father had taken him to as a child due to the fact his business took him all over the world. This hotel had been the one they stayed at the longest and Chuck remember vividly it had been the year he stopped believing in Santa Clause and the spirit of Christmas all together.

"This must be some sort of nightmare. Why have you brought me here?" He demanded with a glare towards the Serena lookalike. "I demand you take me back home this very instant. It's obvious you are some sort of illusion created by my drunken state and since you are in my head that means you have to do what I want and what I want is to go home, drink some more, and dream up something far more interesting and pleasurable."

"I see now why I was assigned to your case in the first place. You really need my help." She told him as they headed towards the entrance of the building. The only reason Chuck was even following her was because despite his best efforts, he was intrigued by this Serena clone and if he was indeed dreaming then he may as well see what was going to happen next. "You can't go back until you understand."

"Understand what?" He asked as his brows scrunched together due to his confusion.

Another blinding smile was aimed at him as she answered. "When you can answer that question yourself then you will understand."

TBC...

**AN: I got this idea in my head and so I decided to write it. It will be about five chapters including this one. I do hope that you all like it and I would love to hear your thoughts. I do not have a beta and if you are new to my stories then you should know I am very sick and when I finish a chapter I simply do not have the energy to go over it so I am sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!

Chuck Bass vowed that never again would he drink anything remotely alcoholic nor would he ever indulge in the use of illegal drugs because he was sure they were responsible for the nightmare he was currently trapped in. The 'ghost of Christmas past' as his dream Serena called herself, had floated in to the building that contained many of his childhood memories and since this was a dream as well, he figured he should be able to walk through the wall as well, but had no such luck. when he went to follow her he ended up crashing in to the brick wall and falling on his back as he tried to shake off the pain created from the impact.

A giggle filled his ears and when Chuck opened his eyes, he saw ghost Serena floating above him as she laughed. "I love it when they do that. Everyone always thinks they can walk through walls, but that power is reserved for ghosts only."

"You could have warned me." He snapped as he stood up and brushed himself off. "This is my dream so I should be able to fly if I want to."

"I didn't tell you because I enjoy watching you silly humans injure yourself." She stated in a tone that suggested he should have known what she was going to say. "Come now, as I mentioned earlier we do not have much time and this is only the first stop; we have couple of more places we need to go after this."

"Arguing with you isn't going to get me anywhere is it?" He mumbled the question he didn't really need or want her to answer. "Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible so I'll be able to dream something much more pleasant."

This time when she walked through the door he made sure to use the door. When he accidentally bumped in to and old lady and she did not react, he realized that while he could and touch everything around him, the other people around did not know he was there; they couldn't see him, talk to him, or interact with him in any way. For all intents and purposes he was basically a ghost. It was actually kind of eery, but it did not bother the billionaire much since he had dreamed up worst things in the past.

It didn't take the pair very long to make it up to the penthouse sweet that had been his home for ten months. It had been one of the longest periods of time Bart and Chuck had stayed in one place, not that Bart was ever there since he traveled a lot for business and left his son in the care of the hotel staff since he did not feel the need to hire a nanny, unless of course he saw her as a future conquest he wanted to add to his impossibly long list. In this particular memory Bart was actually there because it was Christmas Eve and nobody worked on Christmas Eve except for the business shark Bart Bass.

"No tree or decorations?" The Serena ghost asked in a pitying tone as a frown pulled the edges of her upper lip down. "If you didn't have a tree then where did you put the presents? Where are the cookies you're supposed to leave for Santa and the carrots for the reindeer?"

"My father didn't believe in giving out gifts and decorations were a waste of both time and space according to him." He told her as he watched the memory of his father looking through a bunch of paperwork that had to do with his next big investment and what not. "To him Christmas is just another day and it is the one day a year he hated the most because he could never get any real work done and if my father loved one thing it was working because that meant he was making money and everyone who knew him knows that's all he really cared about."

Before either Chuck or ghost Serena could say anything a little voice filled the room followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor quickly which indicated someone was running. "Daddy! Daddy! I made you something for Christmas and I worked really really hard on it. Ms. Standish helped me do the cutting and sewing since I'm not allowed, but I did everything else by my self. Do you want your present daddy? I even wrapped it all by myself without any help and I made the card as well. Do you want to open it Daddy? Well do you daddy? Daddy?"

Chuck was stunned as his five year old self came running in to the room with a small purple package in his hands that matched the color of his little purple suite and tie. He was smiling with an innocence the adult Chuck did not know he ever had to begin with. The younger version of himself was actually happy and again it was something the other Chuck Bass could not remember no matter how hard he tried. Then again it could be due to the fact he didn't want to remember his childhood and with good reason. Why would he want to remember being raised by strangers and growing up knowing his father hated him because he killed his own mother during childbirth.

"Daddy are you going to open your present?" The young boy was standing in front of his father with a hopeful expression on his face as he nervously fiddled with the large quantity of tape on the small package to make sure it did not come undone before it was time to be opened. "If you didn't get me a present it's okay daddy because I wrote Santa cause I know you are busy a lot."

Bart looked up from his paperwork to send an annoyed look at his son. "Chuck, how many times have I told you not to bother me while I am working? Also I think you are old enough to know that santa does not exist. It's a lie parents tell their children to get them to behave. You're a Bass Charles and Bass men do not live in a world of make believe so grow up and forget all these childish antics. Now go to your room and play and I'll open the gift when I have the time and since I didn't have time to pick you up a gift I am going to tell Ms. Standish to take you to the toy store and you buy whatever it is you like. Oh, next time you try to wrap a gift you shouldn't waste so much tape and paper it makes the wrapping appear sloppy and if someone opens a sloppy present they will expect a sloppy present to be in the box."

The little Chuck bit his bottom lip as he tried to blink back tears. Before he headed towards his room, he turned to his father one last time. "Merry Christmas daddy, I love you."

Bart acted as if he had not heard his son and gave him no kind words in response. As soon as the child was out of sight, he pushed the present to the floor not caring about how hard his son had worked on it or the fact it could be breakable. No, he did not give that one thought because he was much to busy to think of how his words and actions affected his son and how they would be the catalyst for future events.

"He never did open that present you know." The adult Chuck had his hands clenched at at his sides as his entire body shook with rage. "After he died and Lily was going through his stuff, she found it in the very back of his closet. It had never been opened. How hard would it have been to take five minutes out of his busy schedule to open a gift from his only child? I remember working weeks on that gift. I had made him a gold colored tie with snowflakes all over it and sparkles. I realize it wasn't the most fashionable clothing item, but the least he could have done was open the present and thank me. Even if he never wore it, just knowing he had would've been good enough for me, but he couldn't even give me that. Is this what you wanted me to see and understand? I already knew my father was a heartless bastard so if that was my lesson then you wasted your time."

"I'm sorry your father did that to you, but obviously you haven't figured it out yet." The ghost Serena shook her head sadly. "There were a few more places from your past I had planned on taking you, but I am out of time and you are needed for your next lesson. I wish you the best of luck Charles Bass; I know you have good inside of you if only you would try to let it out. I am going to give you a bit of advice and that advice is to follow your heart even if you are scared. Your heart will never lead you astray and if you would just listen to it instead of your brain then you will find the path which was intended for you."

In a blinding flash of light she was gone and Chuck was left to ponder on what could possibly happen next to top what had taken place so far.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I was going to do more than one stop for the past, but I felt that this worked better because it basically shows why Chuck is the way he is when it comes to Christmas and this took place before Chuck found his mother and before he found out Bart was still alive, I just wanted to make that clear. Up next is the ghost of Christmas present.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!

Chuck had no idea how long he stood in the middle of one of his worst childhood memories staring at his father as he recalled all the horrible things his father had done to him growing up. He wondered if things had been different would it be possible for him to be a good man? Would he have grown up knowing how to love? Maybe he and Blair would of had a happier ending to their relationship. It felt like hours he just stood there not sure if this actually was a dream as he had first thought because if this was a dream he should be able to leave and yet he could not seem to move; it was almost as if he were frozen. Another part of him wondered if he had died of alcohol poisoning and this was his own personal hell. It would make sense considering he had always seen Bart as his own personal devil up to the day he died.

Just as the billionaire was ready to give up and concede defeat, there was another flash of brilliant white light accompanied by a loud pop. As soon as he could open his eyes without the risk of his eyes burning due to the brightness of the flash, he looked to his left to see his best friend Nathaniel Archibald. Great, not only had he been forced to deal with a ghost Serena, he would now be forced to deal with a ghost Nate. Again he wondered if this was hell and part of him was starting to think that it actually may be. He supposed he should be grateful he wasn't seeing the ghost of his father and because of that he realized this wasn't hell, but it did come in a close second.

"Dude, this place is creepy and I mean like Bates motel creepy." Nate, or the form of Nate, raised a brow as he looked around the room. "Sorry it took me a while to get here. I had another job before this and the guy didn't speak english and I know, you are probably thinking that since I'm a ghost I should be able to speak every language, but that is not how it works. Anyways, back to the task at hand; we should probably get going since we are already behind schedule."

Chuck chose not to say anything at the moment because he really was not sure what he could say. He already tried talking to the other ghost, Serena, and that hadn't worked out well at all so he figured he may as well just go with the flow and hopefully this would over and done with sooner rather than later. Like it had happened before, everything started spinning out of control and before he knew it they had arrived at their destination and when the son of Bart Bass realized exactly where they were, he knew he could not keep his mouth shut any longer. Taking him in to the past was one thing, but bringing him here, to the Waldorf home was completely another. This is the one place he didn't want to be; the one place he didn't deserve to be and with good reason.

"Show me something else." The dark haired male stated in take no prisoners kind of tone. "Whatever lesson it is you are trying to teach me, I know you can do it in a different way. I am not going to stay here and I don't care if you have any Casper like powers, nothing you do can make me stay here; I am not going to do it."

The blond male shook his head with a small smile that was exactly like his human counterparts smile. "You don't have a choice in the matter Chuck. You need to see this; you need to understand why you must change the path you are currently on."

Chuck shook his head before turning around and heading towards the elevator. As soon as he stepped in however, he was right back where he started next to Nate once more. After trying to leave two more times and ending up with the same results, he eventually gave up. "This is hell isn't it? My punishment is having to relive some of the worst moments of my life right?"

"This is not hell." He replied before snapping his fingers taking them to Blairs bedroom where she lay on her bed crying. "We hope that by showing you all of this it may turn your life around and keep you out of hell. This isn't the past, you have already seen that; this is the present. Right now Blair really is crying her eyes out over you and what you did to her. You need to see the consequences of your actions."

"I never meant to hurt her." He whispered while making his way over to the bed and sitting on the edge next to her even though he knew she had no idea he was there. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and make things better, but that was impossible. "My hotel was at stake and I couldn't let my uncle Jack destroy everything I worked so hard to build. It's not as if I forced her to meet him; she made that choice all on her own. Besides, she broke her promise. Blair promised she would stay by my side no matter what, but she went back on her word. I needed her to keep her word and yet she didn't."

"Did you honestly believe she would?" Nate asked as he watched the woman on the bed. "Would you have stayed with her if your positions had ben switched? You basically told her, without the words, that while you love her she is not the most important thing in your life. Don't you think she deserves to be first for a change because whether you know it or not, you were always first for her. she would have given up everything for you and in some ways she did."

Chuck shook his head in denial even though he knew it was the truth. "I did what I had to do in order to win. I won't end up like my father. If she honestly loves me as much as she claims and as much as I love her then she should understand why I had to do it. I did not do it because I don't love her; I had no other choice. If I lost the hotel then I would have nothing to offer her and she deserves the world."

What she deserves is to be loved and not treated like propery." The ghost of Christmas present countered. "If it came down to losing your hotel or her forever, what would you choose? I want you to think hard before you answer. What can this hotel really offer you? Can it give you a family one day? Will it always be there when you need someone to stand by your side? Tell me Chuck, is your hotel really worth it? You say you don't want to become your father right? It's a shame you can't see that you are turning in to him by continuing down this path. It's time for me to move on now, but your journey has one last trip you must take. I will leave you now and the last ghost should be here soon. I do hope they have better luck than I have."

The ghost using the form of Nate disappeared leaving Chuck to watch the love of his life cry her eyes out. She had shifted her position and he could now see Blair had been looking at a photo album of the two of them together. He recognized most of the photos and he was surprised she hadn't burned them the night before.

Reaching out he touched her cheek knowing she had no idea he was there. "All you ever did was love me and in return I broke your heart. I never wanted to hurt you Blair, but maybe my father was right; maybe I lack the ability to really love and only know how to destroy. For what it's worth I really do love you or well I love you the only way I know how. Merry Christmas Blair Waldorf, may your holiday dreams come true even I am not the one to make them come true for you."

TBC...

**_AN: Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it gave me the most trouble because I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about writing it. The next chapter is future and hopefully it will be better. I am very sorry if this chapter sucked, but I really did try._**

**_Please R&R like always!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!

Chuck didn't have to wait for the next ghost to make an appearance after the ghost Nate had left. Like the previous two, the third ghost came wearing the appearance of someone he knew, though he wished he didn't. The ghost of Christmas future came to him in the form of none other than the Brooklyn bum Dan Humphrey. Why any spirit would come to him as the wannabe writer he had no idea but Chuck figured it was probably better him than someone like Bart or even Jack. Shaking his head he could only hope this wouldn't take very long.

"Let's get this over and done shall we Humphrey?" He said before turning to look at Blair one last time. "Before you even say it, yes, I do know you are not actually Dan Humphrey, you just took his form in order to help me deal with it all. For the record, I am not the biggest fan of Humphrey or his sister so you should have done our research before choosing which form you were going to take."

The form of Dan smiled though he did not say anything. With a snap of his fingers they were gone and the billionaire male was relieved when a wave of sickness did not pass over his body like it had before. Perhaps he was getting used to traveling this way, although he wouldn't suggest traveling that way and would stick with his limo as long as he had a choice. While they were traveling through time, he caught glimpses of himself, but one stood out to him the most even if he only saw it for a brief moment. It was he and Blair in Central Park with a boy who had to be around the age of five and they were all laughing and happy; not the kind of fake happy all the UES kids did to please there parents, but real and honest happiness that nobody has the ability to fake even if they were the best actor or actress in the world.

The vision passed by much to quickly for Chucks liking, but there wasn't anything he could do about. A few moments later they reached their destination and at first Chuck had no idea where they were. A building, well the half that wasn't charred and crumbling, stood in front of him and as he stood there staring, it finally hit him head on. This was where Blair lived or it had been once, but what had happened? Why did seem as if a bomb had gone off? Where was Blair? Had she, no, he didn't even want to think about her having not made it. If this was the future there had to be something he could do right? Wasn't that what this whole trip through time thing was about anyways?

"What happened here?" He asked the ghost of Dan waiting for him to say something. He deserved and explanation after all and he was going to make sure he got one. "I know you can talk so you have five seconds to tell me what the hell happened and where Blair is."

"Are you sure you really want an answer?" The ghost of Christmas past questioned and when Chuck nodded he snapped his fingers and they were in a graveyard in front of a small grave with an angel tombstone and the name Blair Cornelia Waldorf engraved underneath. "One of your fathers old enemies came for revenge and when he couldn't get to you he decided to hurt you by hurting Blair. You see, he blamed your father for the death of his wife and because he lost the love of his life, he made sure you lost yours as well. Even though you weren't together anymore, everyone knew you were still in love with her. After she married Nate and had twin girls, two years to be precise, Russel Thorpe set fire to the building while Nate was away on a business trip and Blair, the two girls, and Dorota burned alive."

Chuck grasped at his chest because pain shot straight through his heart. "No, that cannot be true. Despite our differences, I would never let anyone hurt Blair. I would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe."

Dan turned his gaze towards the gravestone. "Russel made her call you, but you were in a meeting and couldn't be reached. She called out for you as she burned, she begged for you to come to her rescue, but you never came. Her death left an impact on everyone. Nate started drinking as a way to forget his pain, Serena tried to kill herself on several occasions until finally succeeding a year after Blairs death, Dorotas husband took his children and moved to Ireland, her mother buried herself in her work which caused problems between her and Cyrus, and nobody ever heard from Harold again after the funeral. As for you, well I better show you."

Once again they were traveling through time and when they stopped they were at the Empire. Chuck saw a vision of himself, not much older than he was now, on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a revolver in the other. Pictures of Blair were scattered all over the floor some covered with his tears and others in stale whiskey or rum. As he raised the gun, it was obvious what he was going to do and so the real Chuck turned his head away since he had no desire to see his future brains splattered all over the wall and floor.

"You had nothing left to live for." The ghost told him as the scene faded to black all around them. "You realized to late the mistake you made all those years ago when you traded Blair to Jack for your hotel. If you continue down the path you're on that is going to be your future. All I can do is show you and now that I have the rest is up to you."

Before the only son of Bart Bass could say anything, the ghost in the form of Dan Humphrey had snapped his fingers and Chuck found himself sitting up in bed as he tried to catch his breath. What the hell had that been? Was he dreaming or had he really been visited by three ghosts? He supposed it wasn't really that important right now because in this moment he only had one thing or rather one person on his mind and he knew right away what had to be done.

TBC...

**AN: I do hope that you all liked this chapter even though it wasn't the greatest. I did not go in to a lot of detail because this is just a short series and it worked well I think. The next chapter is the last unless I decide to do and epilogue and I might, but I am not sure. Also if you have requests for a one-shot then feel free to tell me in a review or PM because usually I do one-shot stories for people around Christmas, though I cannot promise it will be finished before Christmas.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!

Blair Waldorf always made sure to have at least eight of hours of sleep so she would have enough energy for whatever events were planned for the next day. It was something she had done since she was old enough to understand the concept of time and keeping a schedule. Usually nobody bothered her during these eight hours of rest unless it was an absolute emergency since not one person wanted to get on her bad side. Tonight was different though because Blair was yanked out of her dreams, it was a nice dream as well considering she had been slowly choking the life out of one Chuck Bass, when a persistent knocking came from the other side of her bedroom door. She knew it wasn't her mother or Cyrus, they were in London for the holidays, Serena was spending Christmas with Humphrey in Brooklyn, Dorota went home ours ago, and Nate had no reason to be at her home this late, so who was at her door and what did they want at this late hour?

With a sigh, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting up and going to her bedroom door. When she opened it though, the person on the other side was not someone she wanted to see and she most certainly had not expected him to show up after everything he had done to her in the last few days. "Chuck? What are you doing here? If you've come to sell me off again, well you may as well leave because I thought I had made it pretty clear that you don't own me and you definitely no longer hold my heart after what you did. Now I'm tired so can you please say whatever witty thing you have come up with so I can reply sarcastically and you can leave."

The billionaire acted as if he hadn't heard a word that came out of her mouth as he set his hands on her shoulders and met her dark eyes with his own. "Blair Waldorf, I have done a lot of bad things in my life and some of the worst were done to you. I don't think I have ever apologized for any of it because I was always trying to put the blame on someone else and that isn't fair to them or to you. I need to grow up and start paying for my mistakes and losing you is probably the biggest loss I will ever have, but I deserve you for the way I treated you. I'm not doing this as a way to get you because like I said, I don't deserve you and you deserve someone who can make you happy. Despite the way I've treated you, I do want you to be happy Blair with whoever manages to give you that happiness."

"So you came here to tell me you want me to be happy?" She questioned while placing her hands on either side of her door. "If that's all you wanted to say it could have been sent through a text message."

"I needed to tell you this in person so you would know I wasn't simply feeding you line of what you wanted to hear." He paused a moment before taking her hands in his. "Blair, I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I wanted, and still want, to marry you. I even got you a ring for Christmas. I got it a couple of months ago with the help of Lily, she does know the best places to shop for engagements rings, but that is not the point. Since I cannot give you the ring for Christmas, I have something else and a promise to go along with it. Monday morning you will be getting a call from my lawyer and the deed to the Palace. I don't want it anymore and I thought it best to give it to you after everything that has happened. Before you try to argue me just know nothing you say is going to change my mind. Do whatever you want with it. You can keep it, sell it, burn it to the ground for all I care. I no longer have need for it. I have decided I want to do something different with my life and that is where the promise comes in. I know it's a tad too late, but I don't want to end up like my father and so I am going to focus my attention not on building my empire, but rather helping build a better world for those of us who live in it. I want to be a better man Blair; I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have lost the best thing in my life. Well, I should probably let you get some rest. Goodnight Blair, I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

As he turned to leave, her voice stopped him. "Chuck, I, well, first of all thank you, and second, it is getting late so why don't you just stay over? I'll make up the guest room and then make us some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

It may not be the happy ending he wanted, but at least it was a start and that was something. "I think that sounds great. Hey, it's five past twelve which means it is officially Christmas. I think it's going to be a good one."

"Me too Chuck, me too." She told him with a small smile. They had a lot to work through, but maybe there was hope if they were both willing to work on it. Everything was hard to process in this moment and right now she just wanted enjoy Christmas. "Merry Christmas to you as well Chuck."

Chucks expression mirrored Blairs. "Hey Waldorf, you go ahead and get the guest room set up and I'll see about making the hot chocolate."

**AN: Hey guys, I am sorry it took so long to get this up, but with Christmas almost here I have been really busy. Anyways, this is the last chapter, but there will be and epilogue I will try to get up tomorrow if I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl or Scrooged!

Epilogue- Seven years later-

A young boy around the age of five with coal black hair like his father and eyes the color of toffee like his mother, came running out from his bedroom in to the living room where a giant pine Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room covered in lights, tinsel, and other decorations one would find on tree this time of year, and nestled under the tree was more presents than the young boy could count. With a smile on his face, he started running in the direction of his parents bedroom. His mother had laid down the rule that he could wake them up at six, but not a moment sooner. He had woken up at five and spent the next hour counting the seconds until his Mator alarm clock went off and as soon as he heard the first the little boy was out of his room and heading to get his parents after making a quick stop in the living room just to be Santa hadn't forgotten him; once he was sure then he ran as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa is here!" He exclaimed while at the same time jumping up and down on the bed to make sure they wouldn't fall back asleep. "Santa left a lot of presents under the tree and one of the boxes has holes in it and his barking. Mommy, do you think Santa brought me a puppy like I asked in my letter?"

"I'm not sure honey." Blair told her son Henry before shooting a look at Chuck letting him know he was in for it later if what their son was telling them was true. "I sure hope not because if he did he is in big trouble. Why don't you go and open that box while your father and I get dressed, but only that present because if I see you have open more than one when we get out there then you will not be allowed to open the rest until we get home after dinner at aunt Serena and uncle Dans house."

Little Henry Bass nodded and was out of the room before his mother could change her mind. Once he left the room, Blair turned to her husband who offered up his version of an innocent smile, but she knew him better than that. "Chuck-"

"What did you want me to do Blair?" He cut her off before she could start in on a lecture. "A dog was the the only think he asked for every single day since last Christmas. Did you really think I could say no to that? Besides, you're the one who said you wanted him to learn the fine art of responsibility and what better way to do that than by giving him a dog to take care of? It will also give Monkey someone to play with and keep him company when we're not here. What's the big deal?"

Blair brought both her hands up to rub her temples. "In a few months we are not going to have time to take care of and train another dog."

Chuck shot her a look full of confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't remember having anything planned in the next few months. Did you plan something and forget to tell me?'

"It wasn't exactly planned." His wife stated before getting up and pulling a small wrapped package from the bottom of her sock drawer. "I was going to wait to give this to you tonight, but I think you should have it now. I hope you're happy when you see what it is. You have been asking for it lately."

The billionaire took the small package from her and unwrapped it only to find a small box and inside of the box was a pregnancy test and it took him a few seconds to realize the test was positive. Looking up at Blair, a smile took over the lower half of his face. "Blair, are we going to have another baby?"

Her smile was a pretty good indication of her answer, though she confirmed her answer with words. "Merry Christmas Chuck, you're going to be a daddy again. I guess Henry can keep the puppy, but when this baby turns five remember to ask me first okay? You know I hate to be left in the dark."

"You've got yourself a deal." He replied with a smile before getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Merry Christmas to you as well Mrs. Bass. We should probably get out there before Henry runs out of patience and opens all his presents despite your warning. After we can stop by the Palace, I arranged for Toys R' Us to donate one of every toy. Of course I had to entice them by giving them a very generous donation, but it's worth it to see the joy in those kids eyes. You made the right choice in turning the Palace in to a orphanage and hospital for children. You've made me a better man Blair and that is the only Christmas present I will ever need. I love you."

The End!

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but with my health issues and the excitement of the holidays I was wiped out and exhausted and I still am today, but I wanted to finish this story. I do hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear thoughts like always. I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you will have a great new year. If you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you all enjoyed whatever it is you celebrate.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
